littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel and Resistance
Rebel and Resistance is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 38th case of the game. It is the second case set in Hale Town. Plot Amidst the rebellions in Hale Town's stock market, Officer Allen reported a murder. Mandy and the player went to the stock exchange hall to collect stock trader Albert Littlewood's stabbed body. The five people were labelled as suspects: Elmer Paynter (investor), Christian Mackall (Chloe's father who revealed to be stockbroker), Sandra Vinson (landlady), Edwina Kinchen (food vendor), and Matthew McOliver (businessman). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player headed to the victim's computer desk to find the documents about Hurricane Hubert last time and Karen want to kill Stanly during election campaign. Suddenly, Dust Devil attacks them, but the player press the alarm to alerts the guards, which cause Dust Devil to be scared and escapes. Mid-investigation, upon learning the killer ate burrito, Leonor said there was a street food truck in the stock exchange steps. Later, an anonymous tipper told Allen that the victim had fought someone in the exchange hall. The team then found enough evidence to arrest investor Elmer Paynter for the murder. During his confession, Elmer accidentally said that he stabbed Albert with a dagger because he had stumbled upon his bank bills. While it was assumed in court that the bank bills were counterfeit, Elmer refused to say anything more. He was then sentenced to 25 years in prison by Judge Westley for the murder and for obstruction of justice. During Devil in the Middle of Storm (2/6), Mandy and the player searched the exchange hall for Elmer's supposedly counterfeited bills. There, they found his cash box, full of bills which (per Naseem) were counterfeited using French ink. Per Hailee McAfee, the French ink came from the French company Encrier D'argent. She suggested that they find a company employee's suitcase, which they promptly did in the exchange hall. In the suitcase, they found a client list which listed one address among of the Hedgehog Party members. Meanwhile, Gaubert got a sample of his late biological father's DNA despite his brother's disapproval. The team then went to the listed address (a basement lodging) to catch the impostor. Summary Victim *'Albert Littlewood' Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Elmer Paynter' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burrito. *The suspect uses analgesic. *The suspect reads Make Liberty Great Again. *The suspect has spinel jewel. *The suspect wears a patterned necktie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burrito. *The suspect uses analgesic. *The suspect reads Make Liberty Great Again. *The suspect wears a patterned necktie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burrito. *The suspect uses analgesic. *The suspect reads Make Liberty Great Again. *The suspect has spinel jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats burrito. *The suspect reads Make Liberty Great Again. *The suspect has spinel jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses analgesic. *The suspect wears a patterned necktie. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats burrito. *The killer uses analgesic. *The killer reads Make Liberty Great Again. *The killer has spinel jewel. *The killer wears a patterned necktie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil in the Middle of Storm (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Hale Town Category:Copyrighted Images